El final del ballet
by BlauerDrache
Summary: Sin ser muy consciente de lo que realmente significaba, Teddy se ofreció para acompañar a Victoire y Dominique a ver su obra preferida en uno de los mejores escenarios del mundo. Porque aunque Teddy no tenga ningún interés en el ballet, sí que hay otra cosa en la Royal Opera House que requiere toda su atención.


_____Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J. K. Rowling._

___Este fic participa en el reto "Mundo Muggle" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación. A mi me ha tocado Teddy Lupin, y debía ubicarlo en la Royal Opera House, Londres._

* * *

Lo primero que percibe es el ruido de las olas al chocar contra la playa. Después abre los ojos, y ve el atardecer sobre el mar frente a él. Teddy sonríe y revisa que no se haya dejado ninguna parte de su cuerpo atrás al desaparecerse, y acto seguido se da la vuelta y recorre los pocos pasos que le separan de la casa a su espalda. Llama a la puerta e inmediatamente se oyen voces en el interior.

—¡Teddy, has llegado puntual!—abre la puerta Dominique segundos después, soltando una risita.

—Y entero—asiente satisfecho él, pasando al interior de la casa.

Dominique se ríe una vez más, cerrando la puerta. Ya es una tradición en la familia Weasley, sobre todo entre los primos, reírse de los problemas que tenía Teddy al principio con la desaparición. Ahora ya es capaz de hacerlo sin problemas, pero no sirve para que olviden las burlas.

Dominique da una vuelta sobre sí misma y se queda mirando expectante a Teddy.

—¿Qué te parece el vestido? Es nuevo—le pregunta la chica.

Teddy se ríe, porque Dominique ya sabe de su nulo sentido de la moda. Sin embargo, observa el vestido. Es de color amarillo brillante, muy Hufflepuff, como son ambos. Dominique lleva el pelo rojizo recogido en un elegante moño y un ligero maquillaje enmarcando los ojos castaños.

—Es bonito, aunque no tanto como tú—responde Teddy con una sonrisa, ganándose un bufido y un golpe en el brazo por parte de la chica. Dominique sabe que es guapa, pero le indigna que se lo recuerden. Aun y así, le devuelve la sonrisa.

—No lo digas muy alto. Vic está acabando de arreglarse y como te oiga, se pondrá celosa.

La sola mención del nombre de Victoire hace que Teddy esboce una sonrisa tonta. Dominique bufa una vez más y señala su corbata, de color azul celeste. Está, cómo no, mal anudada.

Dominique tiene cuatro años menos que él, pero aún y así, desde que entró en Hogwarts hace como si fuera su hermana mayor. Cada vez que se cruzaban en la Sala Común, Dominique se encargaba de arreglarle la corbata, a pesar de sus quejas y las risas de sus amigos. Cuando poco más de un año atrás Teddy se graduó, fue a buscar a Dominique para que le colocara la corbata para su última cena. Ahí, en un rincón de la acogedora Sala Común de Hufflepuff, fue donde le confesó:

—Creo que estoy enamorado de Victoire.

—Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta—le había respondido Dominique en aquel entonces.

Y ahora, a pocos días de que Victoire tenga que volver a Hogwarts para su último año, todavía no hay nada entre ellos.

Dominique se le acerca y le hace bien el nudo de la corbata.

—Su vestido es del mismo color—le susurra la chica, mientras oyen una puerta abrirse—. Por favor, tienes que hacer algo ya. Te quiero de cuñado lo antes posible.

—Te recuerdo que tenemos una pequeña acompañante un poco molesta esta noche—dice Teddy.

Dominique suelta otra risita:

—Oh, no molestaré mucho. Solo me divertiré un rato.

Y Victoire aparece ante ellos, y Teddy siente como se le corta la respiración.

Está preciosa, como siempre. Los ojos azules brillan y el pelo, de un pelirrojo casi rubio, está recogido delicadamente. El vestido azul, por muy bonito que sea, no está a su altura. Victoire sonríe al ver a Teddy, y él no puede evitar la cara de bobo que se le queda.

—Te queda muy bien ese traje, Teddy—dice Victoire.

—No se puede comparar a ti.

Sí, bueno, su repertorio de elogios no es muy grande. Es torpe hasta para eso. Pero funciona, porque Victoire se sonroja y Dominique, augurando una tarde de lo más entretenida, se muerde el labio inferior para no reírse.

—¿Nos vamos ya?—pregunta la menor.

Teddy y Victoire asienten, y el chico les ofrece las manos para desaparecerse juntos.

—¿Deberíamos fiarnos de ti?—le pregunta Victoire, con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Solo lo sabrás si lo intentas—responde Teddy de buen humor, y Victoire le toma la mano. Ignorando el cosquilleo, nota a Dominique aferrada a su otro brazo, y empieza a dar la vuelta sobre sí mismo.

Se aparecen en un callejón estrecho y solitario, pero cercano a su lugar de destino. Teddy, como buen estudiante en su primer año en la Academia de Aurores, fue a reconocer el terreno varios días antes para buscar el lugar perfecto. Dominique echa a andar hacia el extremo del callejón, pero Vic mira su vestido por todas partes buscando cualquier posible imperfección.

—No busques ningún fallo, no encontrarás nada—dice Teddy, y coloca cuidadosamente una mano en la parte baja de su espalda—. Vamos, no querrás llegar tarde.

Victoire está tan acostumbrada a los cumplidos de los chicos que no suele inmutarse, pero con Teddy no puede evitar sonrojarse. Asiente y siguen a Dominique, que ya pone cara de exasperación por su lentitud.

Solo tienen que caminar unos pocos minutos para llegar a su destino: la Royal Opera House, en Londres. Victoire suspira cuando llegan frente al edificio, y Dominique sonríe con ilusión. Teddy, que ha interrogado a fondo sobre el tema a su mejor amigo, hijo de muggles, sabe perfectamente lo que hay que hacer y lleva a las chicas a la cola.

Una vez dentro, Victoire y Dominique observan todo a su alrededor, impresionadas. Teddy, por su parte, observa disimuladamente a Victoire. Los tres se toman algo antes de ir en busca de sus asientos, y nota que Vic se acerca más a él de lo normal, y se echan miradas furtivas de vez en cuando. Dominique, que con quince años no es ninguna tonta, se da cuenta y se muerde los labios para no reírse. Cuando Victoire no mira, gesticula exageradamente, y Teddy tiene que aguantarse también las ganas de reír.

Vic y él llevan prácticamente un año así. El verano anterior tuvieron una relación extraña, con más confianza que nunca antes. Durante el curso escolar, con Victoire en Hogwarts y él en la Academia, se escribieron casi a diario. Este verano, cuando han coincidido en la Madriguera, han pasado muchísimo tiempo juntos y a solas. Es obvio que hay algo entre ellos, pero no sabe muy bien qué es exactamente.

Cuando, después de un largo rato, consiguen encontrar sus asientos, Victoire suelta una exclamación de sorpresa y exclama:

—¿Pero cómo has conseguido asientos tan buenos?

Teddy se encoge de hombros, sonríe y dice misteriosamente:

—Tengo mis contactos.

Victoire suelta una risa clara y le besa en la mejilla como agradecimiento. Teddy siente su corazón acelerarse, y se apunta mentalmente darle las gracias a Thomas, su mejor amigo, por ser capaz de conseguir esos asientos.

Victoire se sienta en el centro, con Teddy a la izquierda y Dominique a la derecha. La menor ha conseguido un folleto informativo en algún pasillo y ahora aparenta leerlo, aunque Teddy la conoce lo suficiente como para saber que está prestando toda su atención a lo que hablen los otros dos.

—Creo que nunca voy a ser capaz de agradecerte que nos hayas acompañado hoy—murmura Victoire, inclinándose hacia él y poniendo una mano en su antebrazo. Como él, conoce perfectamente a su hermana y también sabe que es todo oídos.

—No hace falta que lo agradezcas. Yo también estaba interesado en venir—Teddy miente descaradamente, y Victoire alza las cejas.

—¿Tú, interesado en venir a ver un ballet?—repite con incredulidad, con la risa a punto de escapársele.

Teddy no es muy aficionado al baile, a la música o a cualquier cosa que implique unos movimientos coordinados. Por eso, esa excusa podría entrar en su lista de las más malas que jamás haya dado. Intenta arreglarlo de la mejor manera que se le ocurre:

—No solo la obra, sino el edificio. Es un lugar emblemático de Londres. Tenía que venir una vez al menos.

Victoire mantiene la expresión incrédula, pero dibuja una sonrisa, niega con la cabeza y desliza su mano hasta la suya. Teddy se la estrecha, manteniendo la mirada clavada en sus dedos entrelazados.

—Gracias de todos modos—repite ella suavemente—. Venir a ver esto ha sido uno de mis mayores sueños…

—… desde los ocho años. Lo recuerdo—acaba él, y se pierde en sus ojos azules mientras recuerda cómo ha acabado sentado en una de las mejores filas a punto de ver un ballet en uno de los mejores escenarios del mundo.

_—¡Pero mamá! Es solo una vez en la vida, y se acaba en unas semanas. Quién sabe cuándo volverán a actuar aquí. Por favor, dejadme ir y ya no os vuelvo a pedir nada nunca más._

_Están en la Madriguera, principios de agosto de ese mismo verano. Es uno de esos raros días en los que la familia al completo ha coincidido en la comida, y están todos reunidos, incluso Teddy y Andrómeda. _

_Victoire sabe desde hace meses que se está representando en la Royal Opera House de Londres _El lago de los cisnes_, su obra preferida. Desde que la conoció con ocho años gracias a su tía Audrey, sueña con ir a verla algún día, sueño que más tarde compartió con Dominique._

_—No puedes ir, Vic—intercede su padre con un tono calmado, al ver que la cara de Fleur está adquiriendo un tono rojizo, y no quiere verlas discutir—. Tu madre y yo vamos a estar muy ocupados hasta final de mes con todo lo del Congreso Monetario, y no podemos acompañaros. Y Dominique y tú no estáis suficientemente familiarizadas con el mundo muggle como para arreglároslas solas._

_—Por favor, papá…—suplica también Dominique._

_—Es lo único, lo único que te hemos pedido…—continúa con tono lastimero Victoire._

_—¿Y si las acompaño yo? —interviene en ese momento Teddy, y el panorama cambia radicalmente._

_Un mar de miradas confusas cae sobre él, exceptuando a los primos más jóvenes, en el otro extremo de la mesa. Teddy se pone nervioso con tanta atención, porque su torpeza incrementa exponencialmente cuanta más gente le mira, y desde que entró en la Academia de Aurores está haciendo todo lo posible por ser más cauto._

_—¿Tú irías con ellas? ¿Seguro?—le pregunta Bill, sin acabar de creérselo._

_—Claro. Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo es, y he leído sobre la reconstrucción del edificio—miente descaradamente, y podría jurar que la mitad de los adultos lo notan. No se le escapa la mirada cómplice que se dirigen Ginny y Hermione. _

_—¿Y no _tendgías pgoblemas_ con los muggles?—inquiere Fleur._

_—No creo. He aprendido mucho con Thomas y tengo tiempo para preguntarle lo que no sepa._

_—A mí me parece que Teddy se las arreglaría muy bien—comenta Audrey, que como muggle, está considerada la autoridad en el tema—. Pero sin cambiar el color del pelo todo el rato, claro._

_—Además, es un futuro auror muy prometedor—opina Harry, sonriéndole. Oh, Harry en teoría no sabe nada de su enamoramiento de Victoire, pero sabe que le escribe a todas horas y seguro que les ha visto en sus largos paseos alrededor de la Madriguera—. Yo no me preocuparía._

_Fleur suelta un dramático suspiro y se aparta el pelo._

_—Bueno, pues supongo que entonces no habgía ningún _pgoblema_ en que _fuegais_—declara la mujer._

_Victoire y Dominique gritan alegres y corren a abrazar a sus padres. La sonrisa que le dedica Victoire a Teddy le hace sentir como en el cielo._

—Esto ya se está llenando—comenta Dominique en un tono inusualmente alto, sacándoles a ambos de su ensoñación. Victoire suelta su mano y se da la vuelta para espetarle algo a su hermana, y es entonces cuando Teddy se da cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y de lo rápido que le late el corazón.

No tardan mucho en ocuparse todos los sitios y en apagarse las luces. Y el espectáculo comienza.

No pasan más de veinte minutos hasta que Ted empieza a aburrirse. El baile no es lo suyo, y el ballet todavía menos. Supone que los bailarines son muy buenos, aunque él no pueda apreciarlo, porque Victoire apenas parpadea con la mirada fija en el escenario. Va siguiendo la historia, y si se pierde algo, Victoire se lo explica entre susurros al oído, provocándole cosquillas.

En los descansos, Victoire y Dominique comentan entusiasmadas todos los detalles que a él se le escapan. Él se limita a intervenir de vez en cuando, y en una ocasión en que Dominique le pide su opinión con una expresión particularmente malvada, mientras él explica pobremente su punto de vista, Victoire le coge la mano y le sonríe dulcemente.

Sin embargo, cuando se acercan al final, la obra vuelve a captar la atención de Teddy. Victoire está cada vez más emocionada cuando le cuenta lo que él no entiende, y él, que no sabe cómo acaba, también se interesa.

La historia es algo confusa. El príncipe cree estarle declarando su amor a la princesa de la que se ha enamorado, que se convierte en cisne durante el día, pero descubre que es víctima de un engaño y que en realidad se ha declarado a la hija del hechicero (bastante poco fiel a lo que es un verdadero mago, por cierto) que convirtió a la princesa en cisne. Cuando el príncipe se da cuenta del engaño corre a intentar salvar a la princesa cisne, pero las circunstancias se complican y tras pelear con el hechicero (qué tontería, ningún muggle por muy príncipe que fuera podría pelear contra un mago) ven que no pueden hacer nada por romper el maleficio sobre la princesa cisne, de modo que la joven y el príncipe se suicidan juntos, lanzándose a un lago.

Cuando Victoire le explica ese punto, nota que tiene los ojos especialmente brillantes, como si contuviera las lágrimas. Teddy, en un arranque de valor, pone su mano encima de la suya y Victoire, casi por primera vez, aparta los ojos de los bailarines para mirarle a él.

—¿Te imaginas un amor así?—le susurra Victoire—Llegando al punto de morir juntos por no poder vivir con la desgracia del otro.

—Hay veces en las que la vida sin una persona no tiene sentido—murmura Teddy en respuesta, mirándola fijamente.

Victoire sonríe en la penumbra, e iluminada por las luces del escenario, Teddy cree que es lo más hermoso que ha visto en su vida. La chica se acerca poco a poco, y justo cuando Teddy cree que por fin va a besarla, la música cambia de golpe y Victoire, alarmada, vuelve la vista hacia el escenario. Unos segundos después, apoya la cabeza en su hombro para ver el final.

Todavía tiene el corazón acelerado mientras ve los últimos bailes. El sacrificio de los enamorados sirve para romper el maleficio sobre el resto de las mujeres cisne, y el hechicero muere debido a ello. La obra acaba con las almas del príncipe y la princesa cisne subiendo juntos al cielo, y la multitud prorrumpe en aplausos cuando el telón baja.

* * *

—Necesito ir al baño un momento. ¿Vienes, Dom?

Tras la enorme salva de aplausos, toca abandonar el lugar, y las más de dos mil personas que llenan el lugar quieren hacerlo a la vez. Ellos se han apartado un poco para no ser engullidos por la gente, y Victoire parece querer hablar en privado con su hermana, por la expresión poco disimulada de su cara.

—No tengo que ir, gracias—niega Dominique, y hace gestos a su hermana para que vaya sola. Victoire bufa, pero asiente y se encamina hacia la puerta que lleva el cartel del baño de mujeres. Cuando se quedan solos, Dominique le recrimina:

—¡No has hecho nada! ¿Se puede saber por qué?

—¿Qué no he hecho nada?—repite Teddy—¡Cuando más cerca he estado nos has interrumpido!

Dominique se queda parada unos instantes, hasta que recuerda el momento y suelta una risa.

—Ah, sí. Cierto. Pero es que ha sido divertidísimo. Y no has visto la mirada asesina que Vic me ha regalado luego.

Teddy la fulmina con la mirada.

—No entiendo como con un humor tan cínico como el tuyo puedes estar en Hufflepuff.

—Porque sigo siendo encantadora—replica Dominique sin inmutarse por el intento de ofensa—. ¿Y después qué? ¿Al final? Ahí estabais a punto, ¿qué ha pasado?

—No iba a perderse el final—explica Teddy, derrotado.

Dominique le sonríe, comprensiva, y le pasa un brazo por la espalda.

—Tienes razón. Te mataría si se pierde el final por un beso tuyo. ¡Pero tienes que hacer algo!

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? No sé cómo provocar más situaciones así—se lamenta Teddy.

En ese momento, Victoire sale del baño y vuelve hacia ellos.

—Vaya, ahora sí que tengo ganas de ir al baño—comenta Dominique casualmente—. No os mováis, en un rato vuelvo.

El pasillo ya casi está vacío, a excepción de ellos y unas pocas personas que también van al baño, pero Dominique se las arregla para guiñarle un ojo a Teddy sin que Victoire lo vea.

—¿Qué estabais cuchicheando Dom y tú?—curiosea Victoire, apoyándose en la pared junto a él.

—Nada importante. Comentábamos el final de la obra—le resta importancia Teddy, estrujándose la cabeza para pensar en algo que pueda llevar a que pase algo, ahora que Dominique les ha dejado solos.

—Ah, sí, el final—asiente Victoire—. ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que le faltaba algo a ese final.

Teddy la mira extrañado.

—¿Qué le faltaba al final?

Victoire sonríe misteriosamente y responde:

—Esto.

Y se pone de puntillas y une sus labios con los suyos.

¿Así? ¿Tan simple? Teddy apenas puede creérselo mientras sonríe en medio del beso y pasa sus brazos alrededor de Victoire. Ah, olvidaba que los Gryffindor tienen esa tendencia a ir por la vía rápida cuando quieren algo. Es curioso que en estos momentos, eso no le moleste en absoluto.

También es Victoire la que corta el beso, pero él la estrecha contra sí para que no se aleje. La chica ríe suavemente y abre los ojos, para encontrarse a un Teddy con una sonrisa ladeada a apenas unos centímetros de su cara.

—Creo que acabo de descubrir qué es eso tan maravilloso que tiene el ballet. Estos finales. Tendré que repetir.

—Oh, no aguantarás otra obra entera, Ted—ríe Victoire.

—Pues pasamos directamente al final—sugiere Ted, antes de cortar la distancia de nuevo.

Es algo maravilloso, casi celestial. Es un momento que repetiría una y mil veces, pero que como todas las cosas buenas, no dura para siempre.

—Oh, gracias a Merlín. ¡Ya era hora!—les interrumpe Dominique, aplaudiendo y secándose unas lágrimas imaginarias.

—Cállate, Dom—protesta débilmente Victoire, aunque sin borrar la sonrisa.

—No has ayudado mucho—opina Teddy también.

—Qué ganas tengo de que se entere toda la familia…—comenta maliciosamente Dominique, y las caras de los dos jóvenes se tiñen de rojo.

—Creo que habrá que esperar un tiempo para eso…—propone Victoire.

—Sí, puedes ir preparando a tu padre para que no me mate cuando se entere—sugiere Teddy.

Victoire y Dominique ríen, y la menor abraza efusivamente a los otros dos.

—Si lo están esperando todos—replica Dominique—. Bueno, todos menos el tío Ron. Pero los demás… ¿Seguro que no queréis que lo cuente yo y os ahorráis las escenitas?

Teddy y Victoire cruzan una mirada, y tienen una de sus conversaciones sin palabras en las que se lo dicen todo.

—Dom, creo que mejor esperaremos un tiempo—dice Teddy, y Victoire asiente en silencio.

En apenas una semana van a tener que separarse, porque Victoire vuelve a Hogwarts para su último año. Y no quieren que se entere (oficialmente) toda la familia de que hay algo entre ellos si van a pasar tanto tiempo sin verse, y no saben qué va a ocurrir.

—De acuerdo—suspira Dominique—. Pero más adelante recordaréis este momento como en el que la bondadosa y encantadora Dominique se ofreció a ahorraros el sufrimiento de dar explicaciones.

Los tres ríen juntos, imaginando la llegada de un día en el que tengan que recordar eso.

Claro, que ninguno de ellos sabía que una semana después, James les robaría el trabajo de tener que explicarse al descubrirles besándose en King's Cross y pregonándolo por todo el andén.

Ya se sabe, los Gryffindor tampoco se caracterizan por su discreción.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Otro reto en el que participo... y últimamente, todos me llevan, directa o indirectamente, a escribir sobre Teddy. Y cada vez lo adoro más._

_Bueno, en cuanto a explicaciones y esas cosas: no tenía ni idea de qué era la Royal Opera House, lo admito. Por lo que he investigado, se representan óperas y ballets, y suelen ser artistas internacionales (o eso creo haber leído). La versión de _El lago de los cisnes_ que van a ver es la original, según wikipedia. Este día lo ubico más o menos una semana antes del epílogo, y mis Teddy, Vic y Dominique tienen 19, 17 y 15 años respectivamente. Y el que los adultos de la familia Weasley estén bastante enterados de lo que hay entre Teddy y Victoire antes incluso de que estos tengan algo, me lo imagino gracias a la falta de reacción que tienen en el epílogo, cuando James les informa discretamente de lo que ha descubierto..._

_Dicho esto, ya solo me queda decir: ¡Muchas gracias por leer, y recordad que cualquier review será bienvenido!_


End file.
